The market for electronic apparatus and systems is driving industry to higher operating speeds for processors and enhanced capacity in the devices operating with such processors. Concurrent with enhanced functionality and capacity of these electronic devices is enhanced complexity and consumption of power. Consumption of power can lead to depletion of power supply resources, increased operational costs, and performance degradation associated with heating and other effects associated with current flows in the devices.